SIP TrunkingII
SIP Trunking Adtran CTI SIP Trunking with PRI with Adtran 904 Check Generation of ADTRAN unit first check if it is a first generation or second generation This is done by looking at the part number execute show ver look for part number 4212912L1 this could be any number if the number in the forth place from the left is a 2 you know you have a second generation box. If 0 or any other number you have a first generation box. This number indicates a second generation Adtran. Check AOS If older AOS look for AOS to retrofit to newer AOS i.e:OS version 14.06.00.E replace with A2.05.00 This could change from part to part. SET IP Information ! ip subnet-zero ip classless ip domain-proxy ip host "sip.m21.net" 198.204.81.87 ip host "tftp.m21.net" 65.91.52.25 ip domain-name "m21.net" ip name-server 8.8.8.8 4.2.2.2 ip default-gateway xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx ip routing ! ip firewall ip firewall stealth no ip firewall alg msn no ip firewall alg h323 ! ip route 0.0.0.0 0.0.0.0 xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx ! no ip tftp server no ip tftp server overwrite no ip ftp server no ip scp server ! ip sip ! interface eth0/0 or ppp 1 ip address ! Set Password Security enable password md5 password service password-encryption Add User for remote access username "NEKO-1701-E" password "Defiant!!" disable http access unless you will be using that interface! If you will be using this be sure to enable by removing the no and after you have made GUI changes put the no back! no ip http server no ip http secure-server set Remote access via Console, Telnet and SSH ! line con 0 login local-userlist ! line telnet 0 4 login local-userlist password encrypted 3129b3a667ea13e42cd42074b779dd60594f no shutdown line ssh 0 4 login local-userlist no shutdown ! Select Physical Interface for PRI insertion= interface t1 0/2 fdl att <--- no remote-loopback snmp trap line-status tdm-group 1 timeslots 1-24 speed 64 <--- no shutdown Assign Logical interface for PRI insertion= interface pri 1 isdn switch-type 5ess calling-party override always connect t1 0/2 tdm-group 1 digits-transferred 4 role network b-channel-restarts disable no shutdown Assign ISDN group interface for PRI cross connect= ! isdn-group 1 connect pri 1 ! Select Timing Source= If T1 is tested than use the physical T1 source preferably ! timing-source internal ! timing-source internal secondary ! Assign a Voice Trunk= voice trunk T02 type isdn description "ip udp" resource-selection circular ascending no reject-external <--- Only needed in older AOS caller-id-override number-inbound xxxxxxxxxx <-- This is your caller ID connect isdn-group 1 rtp delay-mode adaptive Assign your PRI to this voice Trunk w/ accepted numbers ! voice grouped-trunk PRI no description trunk T02 accept $ cost 0 accept xxx-xxx-xxxx cost 0 accept 516-xxxx-xxxx cost 0 accept 631-9xx-XXXX cost 0 accept 516-927-XXXX cost 0 accept 516-927-XXXX cost 0 ! Assign SIP Trunk to Voice voice trunk T01 type sip description "ip udp" no reject-external sip-server primary sip.m21.net registrar primary sip.m21.net outbound-proxy primary sip.m21.net authentication username "test" password "Abc123456" domain "sip.m21.net" dial-string source to sip-keep-alive info 300 max-number-calls 24 register xxxxxxxxxx register 631xxxxxxx auth-name "631xxxxxxx" password "Abc123456" codec-group Trunk Assign Codecs to Group ! voice codec-list Trunk codec g711ulaw codec g729 ! Assign Trunk to Group Trunk MAIN ! voice grouped-trunk MAIN no description trunk T01 <--- Assigns the The SIP trunk for Device acceptance accept $ cost 0 ! Assign Dial Plan= ! voice dial-plan 1 local NXX-XXXX voice dial-plan 2 long-distance 1-NXX-NXX-XXXX voice dial-plan 3 international 011XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ! Ensure Voice features are set ! voice feature-mode network voice forward-mode network !